As Long As You Love Me
by Hermione Potter 4ever
Summary: A Harry and Hemione songfic to the song As Long As You Love Me By The Backstreet Boys. I know it is an old song but this is a great fic. Please Read and Review. This is my first fic so be nice! One Shoot


Disclaimer: I DO NOTown Harry Potter a/n: This is by first fic I just have not had the time to sent it I hope you like it Read and Review.  
**As Long As You Love Me**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron in their 7th year at Hogwarts. They were sitting in the commentary room doing homework.  
"Snape gave us too much homework", said Harry  
"I agree and on the night before Valentine's Day", said Hermione  
"Do have someone special to see tomorrow?"  
No just I ...... Hermione started to fade out  
"I'm going to bed I will finish tomorrow sense I had a girlfriend but she lifted me yesterday", said Ron running upstairs.  
He was still moaning over Luna who had dumped. Harry and Hermione were now down there all by them selves. It was very late it was almost 12:00.  
"I'm going to take a break would you like to join me on the coach in front of the fire?", asked Hermione  
"Why not", said Harry  
As they two are sitting there on the coach as close as they have every been. Hermione starts to talk about the past and she as not talked about the past since McGonagall died.  
"You know how you saved the Sorcerer stone and saved Ginny from the chamber and so much more'  
_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine. I'm leaving my life in your hands. People say I'm crazy and that I am blind. Risking it all in a glance. How you got me blind is still a mystery. I can't get you out of my head. Don't care what is written in your history. As long as you love me.  
_ "Harry that has no meaning to me. Harry I LOVE YOU and I always have."  
Harry was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say. He had liked Hermione to but what to say what to say.  
"Hermoan I have liked you too sense the day we met"  
"Harry you know that I don't like you because you are the boy who lived."  
"I know that and I don't like you because you are the best student in this school." _Every little thing that you have said and done feels like it's deep within me.does really matter if your on the ran it seems like we're ment to be._ "Harry no matter what happens to use I will always love you" "No matter what I will love you too" They both started walking up to bed and in the middle of the stairs Harry takes Hermione into his arms. "I love you Hermione Granger" Said Harry right before he kissed Hermione. They must have kissed for 5 minutes. When Hermione had to pull a way. "Why did you pull away" "Had to breath" The both started to laugh. As they stood in each others arms and looked in to each others eyes they could tell that they wanted to be there forever. "I must go to bed Harry" "Yeah it is late" They both walked back to there rooms with smile from ear to ear. _I don't care who you are. Where your from. What you did. What you did. As long as you love me. Who you are. Where your from. Don't care what you did. As long as you love me._ The next day there was a note taped on Hermione's door. It said  
Hermione meet me under the tree by the lake  
Harry Hermione ran down stairs and out the door, ran all the way to the tree. Harry was sitting under the tree waiting for her. When he saw her he ran to meet her in the middle of the yard. "Hermione I wanted to tell you that I loved you before but I didn't have to courage to tell you but I was afraid that you would turn me down. When you said those three little words. I had to say back it to because I knew than that I would never ever be turned down ever again in my life. Because I will be with you for the rest of my life." Hermione started to cry because that was the best thing she ever heard Harry say. Harry hugged her to comfort her. Hermione never wanted him to let go. _I've tried to hide it so that no one knows. But I guess it shows. When you look in to my eyes. What you did and where you're coming from. I don't care as long as you love me. _"Harry I never want to be without you for the rest of the world" "I feel the same way and I will always feel that way" "I love you Harry Potter and Happy Valentines' Day" "I love you Hermione Granger and Happy Valentines' Day too" Harry and Hermione later that year got married. Now have a beautiful girl named Alexandra. Harry is a teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione is a stay at home mom. That goes to show you that love at first site is true. _I don't care who you are. Where your from. Don't care what you did. As Long As You Love Me. _


End file.
